Love comes softy
by sam2304
Summary: Lindsay tells Danny she is going to have a baby and Danny tells Lindsay to marry him


Title: Love comes softly

Lindsay sat out in the porch, looking out at the tall building before her. The moon shone above, the stars gleaming. Danny looked at her. _She's beautiful, and she's mine,_ he thought. Lindsay leaned her head against the wall, sleepily. The crisp, white dress shirt Danny had let her borrow was not going to cover her up from this summery september chill, Danny noticed, as Lindsay shivered a little. Danny stepped out with her. He sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her, feeling the contrast between his warmth and her cold body. Danny let Lindsay lean her head against his shoulder, and he noticed that for the first time since Danny knew her, she was wearing blood red lipstick. He pulled her closer; she had shivered a little more as he thought this.

"Lindsay…" he began, but words could not describe this moment. "Danny, I love you." Lindsay said in a quiet whisper. Danny kissed her forehead, and murmured, "I love you, too." For Danny, this moment was priceless. He had not felt this; other flings with women weren't deep like this. Danny checked his watch; it was a minute before midnight. He loved this time of day.

"Lindsay, let's go inside."As Danny got up, Lindsay tugged at his pant leg. Danny knew that Lindsay acting this way meant she really didn't want him to leave. Danny offered his hand to Lindsay. She got up and lightly kissed Danny on the lips. She embraced him, and they stood there for a while, what seemed like a breathtaking eternity for both. Danny took Lindsay to the couch. He sat, and Lindsay lay on top of him. She fell asleep as Danny gently stroked her hair. _This is what I want,_ he told himself.

Chapter:2

Lindsay had been acting differently, Danny noticed. The blood red lipstick, the borrowing of the white shirts. What had once been his refuge had been transformed into a haven for both him and Lindsay. She had been acting differently, that's for sure. She had taken up new habits, such as drinking, a habit Danny had when he was younger. But he didn't drink that often anymore. It almost seemed as if Lindsay was depressed. She had admitted to Danny in the comfort of a hug that she, in fact, had dealt with depression when she was younger, about fifteen years ago. But Danny didn't want to believe that, not of his perky, vivacious, and gorgeous Montana.

"Lindsay…" he began, in his sleepy New York drawl. Lindsay looked up to him, his Eden blue eyes had a look of intensity. He looked her straight in those deep brown eyes, filled with innocence and emotion. He couldn't ask her now, those innocent eyes were enough to lessen the stress of these new emotions and habits that had arisen in her.

"Huh?" she said, without noticing the slight Montana twang in that small word. All Danny could tell that was I love you."I love you. And I wouldn't have it any different than how I have it now. I really love you. I've never really felt this…""I love you, too. You never cease to amaze me, Messer. I love you!" Lindsay instantly perked up. She took her IPod from the table, plugged it in to a small stereo she had brought, and switched it on to an Oldie." While I'm far away from you, my baby. I know, it's hard for you my baby, because it's hard for me, my baby, and the darkest hour is just before dawn." She sang, perfectly in tune."Each night before you go to bed my baby, whisper a little prayer for me my baby." She stopped. " Do you do that, Danny? Pray for me?" " I do. I pray that you'll be with me. That I will wake up tomorrow knowing that you're alive and well…And if you wouldn't have asked, I probably wouldn't have told ya."_ That's my Montana, the vivacious,curious and fun, he though the to himself. _

Danny had been thinking of proposing to her for a while. He didn't know how would he'd do it, though. Would he do it the traditional way? Taking her out to a fancy restaurant, and taking her to the middle of NYC and propose on one knee. Or, he could do it by doing it a more unconventional way: he could've taken the opportunity he had this morning, Lindsay sleeping on his chest, he would wake her up, and she'd wake up to the surprise of an engagement ring. After that, he'd take her out for dinner, wearing the dress that looked so beautiful on her and made her look like the wondrous lady she was.

"Danny? Earth to Messer! I repeat, Earth to Messer!" Danny snapped out of it. He had closed his eyes and had planned it all out. "Danno, what were you thinking?"_ If only I could tell you._ He told her that he had been looking back at the past and how they had grown form a playful, childish reaptionship to a committed, yet fun, relationship, which technically was what Danny was thinking, just without the part about the engagement.

_How did Lindsay get so playful? Just last night, she was drinking and seemed so tired of life. Now, she seems….happier, pleased with life. Well, that's Lindsay Monroe to you._

playful, childish reaptionship to a committed, yet fun, relationship, which technically was what Danny was thinking, just without the part about the engagement.

Chapter:3

Danny decided it was the right time to propose to Lindsay that night. How he would get her to sleep like they did last night, only heaven knows.Depression.

Yes, that's what it seemed like Lindsay was experiencing…but could it be mood swings? Could it be that she was depressed? Or was it that she was…pregnant? Lindsay had been dreaming of becoming a mother for a while now, when she and Danny started their relationship. They were settling into the feeling just now…even though they had been dating for quite a while now, and year and a half. But this wasn't the right time.

Lindsay fell into Danny's arms by 11 o'clock. _Perfect_, he thought. His plan was going as planned. He had the most beautiful engagement ring that he could find. It was all perfect. She has in his arms, and she was peacefully sleeping, breathing quietly.Morning came quickly. He did not expect it to be this soon. But morning was there, and he was to propose to Lindsay Monroe. "Lindy…Lindy." He tried to wake her up. No success. "Linds," that certainly woke her up, she hated that nickname. "I have something to tell you. Lindsay, I feel like you have made my life complete. You are the love of my life, and I never thought I'd be lucky enough to find love, or to even experience it. I wasn't familiar with the idean of loving a person the way I love you, hell, I didn't want to think about marriage or love. But know I see why people gush over marriage and love. You have taught me to love, and I have never loved another person like this in my life. Lindsay Hannah Jolene Monroe, will you marry me?""Oh my freaking God… YES!" Lindsay wrapped Danny in her arms, and she passionately kissed him. "Lindy, tonight, I will take you out to dinner, and take you to your favorite spot in New York. This moment has to be unforgettable." He slipped the ring on her left ring finger, and he kissed her forehead." I love you, Danny."

" I love you, Lindsay."

Chapter 4

Lindsay was all smiles after the proposal. This was very different than Lindsay two days ago; who seemed moody, old depressed Hollywood-esque. But this seemed like it was what Lindsay needed to bring her spirits up, this proposal, and of course the family she had always dreamed of starting, but that would be later, not now. Of course Danny also wanted a family, something else to love with all he could. But not now, seeing as she was focusing on wedding plans.

Lindsay began calling her family in Montana, and arranged a trip to Bozeman to tell her family there of the engagement. Danny listened to her while she talked, and that Montana twang was ever-so-present, it made Danny smile.

"Yes, mama, we'll be gettin' there around 5:30 in the afternoon. Yeah, mama, I know, you told me to stay away from those city boys, but once you meet him, you'll fall in love with him!" she began to whisper, and at this point, Danny wasn't listening to Lindsay anymore, he was packing his best and most presentable dress shirts. "And mama, I think we might be in for another surprise…"

Danny, who was wearing a brown grungy shirt and dark jeans, held Lindsay's hand while getting through the airport and while arriving at Montana. Lindsay looked completely put together and perfect, a baby blue short sleeved shirt, fitting her shape perfectly and a pair of black pants, with her hair twisted and clipped at the back. Danny, while arriving at Montana, tightened his grip on Lindsay, who was excited to go back to her hometown or Bozeman, Montana.

"Mama, I'm home!" she called out. A thin woman came from the kitchen, with a blue apron around her waist. She looked just like an older version of Lindsay. As Lindsay's mom came from the kitchen, Danny tightened his grip even more on Lindsay's hand.

"Danny, let go of my hand. You're seriously cutting off circulation." She murmured.

"Sorry." He let go. He was jittery and his palms were sweaty.

"Mama!" Lindsay exclaimed. She embraced her mom tightly. "Mama, this is Danny, my fiancé. Danny, this is my mom, Joanna Monroe.""Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Monroe."

"Boy with very good manners, you got yourself, Hannah. That's good…your going to be able to instill that in your children."Lindsay blushed. She was going to tell her mom later that day that she had been thinking of getting pregnant, and that she thought she already might be.

Lindsay became reminiscent of Octobers in Montana when she arrived at her parent's home. She remembered staying outside in the night, watching the stars, being able to tell their color from so far away. Her favorite ones were always the blue ones, and Danny's eyes were always like them, comforting her when the going got rough. "Hannah, can you please come here and help me make supper?" Mrs. Monroe said."Yes, ma." She replied. "Danny, can you go to our hotel, leave our things there, take a shower and change? Also, can you bring me my black skirt and white blouse, and black heels? Oh. and bring me my black cardigan.Mama invited everyone for the news of the engagement.""Yeah, I love you." He kissed her softly on the lips."I love you, too." replied Lindsay. Danny said goodbye to Mrs. Monroe and left.So, Lindsay, when do you plan on telling him?"

Chapter 5

"You were waiting until he left, weren't you?" replied Lindsay.

"Lindsay Hannah Jolene Monroe, I'm your mother. Either you're pretending to be you are over-excited about the engagement, or you have a gut feeling about something."

Lindsay's mom was right. She had this feeling, a feeling way more powerful than her that she was carrying a child.

"Well, ma, I can't confirm it yet." She said. "But ma, it's this feeling. Like…it's too strong to describe it. Mama, I want to be a mom and a wife."

"Well, Hannah, sooner or later, you're going to have a visible bump, if it's true that you are expecting. You wont be able to hide it."

"Ma, I gotta go to the bathroom."

It was that time of month. She'd be certain if she were pregnant or not today.

_Oh, crap._

"MA!! MAA!!!!" She yelled.

"Yes, miss Hannah?"

"Can I use your phone?"

"Sure, hunny!"

Lindsay called that familiar number. A number that had been familiar since the first year Lindsay arrived in New York. It rang twice."Danny?""Yeah?""Can you bring me my purse? The one I brought with me on the flight?""Sure. I'll be thee in ten minutes.""Thank you. I love you."

"I love you, too."Lindsay returned to the kitchen with a smirk on her face. It was time to tell her mom. Oh boy, would she be surprised."Mama? I'm not pregnant. So, technically, you were calling me stupid and fat. Ha, mama!""Miss Lindsay, don't talk to me like that. You're getting too much sassiness from that New York boy."Although Lindsay was a bit sad, she was still very happy. This meant she could plan her wedding without the worrying about getting ready for the baby. She was wound up in her own thoughts when the doorbell rang. Danny had arrived. His hands were full with the things Lindsay had told him to bring. "Here's you clothes and your purse… I didn't want to get anything wrinkled up so…"Thanks." She kissed him lightly on the lips. Lindsay went to the bathroom to change. She got the things she needed from her bag; and wiped a tear from her eye. _I'm getting married,_ she thought, _and this means…a family._ She redid her makeup, and Danny knocked on the door."Lindy… There are lots of people downstairs. Come out now!"Lindsay walked out. She looked stunning, just like when Danny met her. He kissed her rose red lips, and the walked together, hand in hand. It was time.

Chapter 6

This was Danny's time to meet the family. All the Monroe-McKays. It felt weird, being the only New Yorker there. He felt different, all the country accents and his provocative New York drawl.

"Hey, look! It's Lindsay!" yelled one of Lindsay's younger cousins. "Lindsay!!!!" they all yelled, wrapping their tiny hands around her white silk shirt.

"Hiya, kiddos!"

"Hey, everyone! Danny and I have an announcement to make. As you know, I went to New York two years ago. On my first day on the job, I met this wonderful man. Sure, at first he was cocky," She laughed a little, "but he was the most amazing man. I'd like to share with you all that after a year and a half of dating, I am engaged to Danny Messer."

Happy cheers erupted from the dining room table. The youngest of the generation was to be married to the man of her dreams. Lindsay held Danny's hand, and she thought of the wedding. She wanted it to be in a cathedral in New York, St. John the Divine Cathedral, to be exact. It was a cathedral of amazing architecture, almost like the one Lindsay imagined when she was younger, where she was going to be married.As Lindsay's family began to cheer for a kiss, Lindsay's thoughts were interrupted by Danny's sweet whispers."Lindsay. Shall we?" he asked."We shall." She said, with a sneaky smile.

Danny wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her close. She lightly kissed him on the lips. Danny realized that Lindsay's family wasn't uptight about her meeting a New York man. Nor were they uptight about the marriage at all. And Danny was grateful for that, because next week, it was back to New York to tell his parents about the engagement."Mommy, this is Lindsay, my soon-to-be-wife."

"Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Messer."Mrs. Messer smiled, happy that her boy had gotten a nice girl. Soon after the meeting, Papa Messer walked in. He was the same built as Danny, even the same face, just more aged. When he saw Lindsay, He congratulated his son on finding such a beautiful woman.

This meant that with both of the parents' approval, they were off to plan their wedding


End file.
